


The Moon And The Star

by Hnotonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Needs A Hug, Dean is a Softie, Depressed Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Only to his twin, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader is polite, Sibling Incest, Supportive reader, The reader conforts Dean, The reader is Dean's twin, Twincest, reader is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnotonfire/pseuds/Hnotonfire
Summary: Dean is tired of always taking care of everything.





	The Moon And The Star

You clean the Bunker, as always. It's your part of the deal. Taking care of their needs. Since little, John made you to take care of the things around the house and your twin, Dean, has to take care of Sam. Or to make it simpler, you and Dean are Sam's parents. 

You didn't mind. You love Sam. And you love Dean. He's your twin. You were born together, and you grew up together, too. Through thick and thin. You and Dean. Sammy's parents. 

Well, you've always wanted to help Dean about hunts, even when you guys were little. But Dean insisted that he can handle it alone. Even now, you still want to help him. But he still says no to you. But you do help Dean and Sam with research. But that was it. You listened to Dean, because you know your twin. He'll get upset if no one listens to him.

After that, you sit down on the chair for awhile after cleaning the place. Dean and Sam is out on a hunt. And it's you all alone. After a few minutes, Dean and Sam came in. You sensed something wrong with Dean, even though he looks calm. 

"Finally, your guys home!" 

You yelled happily, and still looking at Dean who stormed into his room with a loud tud. 

You look at Sam who's standing in front of you and now he looks upset. And that's where you know that you're right.

Dean is upset about something. 

"What happened?" 

You ask, feeling the need to tend to your brothers. Sam hesitate, remembering Dean's warning about not letting his twin knowing anything. 

So he kept quiet and just simply said, "Go talk to him" and left. 

But you know you can't talk to Dean. Not right now. You know him too well to remember that Dean hates to talk about feelings. He's no softie. Unless he really wants to talk about it. 

So you didn't butt in. You just let him do whatever he wants until he really feels like talking about it. 

Night falls and you were only in your silk, pastel nightie. It's 11 pm and you still can't sleep, worrying about Dean. Until you hear a knock on your bedroom.

"Come in!" 

You yelled, and Dean walk into your room, his face still forlorn. He's only in his black t shirt and boxer. You gave him a warm smile, petting the empty spot telling him to sit beside you, like he did whenever he came in. He quietly obey, sitting on your queen sized bed. 

"What is it, Dean?" 

You ask, rolling over and looking at your twin who's already staring at you with his beautiful green eyes, that you too have. 

He still looks upset until he took a deep breath and keep on looking at you, the two of you lying on the bed, your fingertips touching with his. 

"I feel like a failure, (y/n)." 

He quietly say, being careful to not let Sam hear him. You understand that Dean has always been this way. He doesn't want Sam to see how weak he is. How vulnerable he actually is. But here, he's showing her his true colour, like he usually did. Dean is too full of pride that it got you worried. 

"Why?"

You ask again, looking into his eyes and suddenly you could see his eyes had a glint of water and that's where you realize that what ever is in his head is big. 

"I almost got Sammy killed, (y/n)." 

He say, wiping his little trickle of tear that fell and you wanted so much to hug your Dean. Your baby. 

"Dean... it's not your fault." 

"How you know that?" 

He ask, looking at you still and at his question, you intertwine your fingers with his and your lips form a small smile that is sincere. 

"Because I know you, Dean." "I know you're capable of taking care of Sammy." "He's in good hands, Dean." 

"But I almost got him killed!" 

He hissed and you shake your head with a smile. 

"But he didn't die, Dean. The only thing that matters is he's here."

" I just don't know anymore." 

Suddenly he lean in and hug you so tight and all you did was hug him back, stroking his hair that sits perfectly at the crook of your neck.

"I just feel so pathetic. I can't even take care of my own brother."

"I feel useless."

He whispered and you stroke his blond short hair lovingly like a mother would. Your heart breaks at his thoughts. Dean was never useless. He managed to take care of you and Sam and that's enough. Hell, Dean is more of a father than your own dad was. You could feel Dean's hot breath that tickled your neck and before you know it, his head went to your collarbone as he lay his head there, seeking comfort like a child. 

"Dean, you are not useless. You're everything that we wanted and we love you."

"You're enough for us, honey." 

You say, holding his body with comfort, his hands gripping you tighter and you did nothing but hold him that night.

"But I failed mum. I failed dad." 

"And I failed you." 

He whisper with his low voice and look up from your chest to look at you.

"You didn't fail anyone, honey. "

"You made us proud."

"You take care of us. And for that, we love you."

You say, touching his scruffy face gently, comforting him yet again. He smiled, a bitter one and lean in from your touch.

"I just want to keep both of you safe. I love the both of you."

"I love you." 

Dean confessed, and you swore you were going to cry but held it in. 

"Oh, honey, you were so busy taking care of us that you forgot to take care of yourself!" 

You yelped, hugging him again and the comfort each other that night. You can't believe that Dean is enduring so much. You just feel so guilty that you let him go through this alone, while you should've help him and stay by his side, like twins do. But you abandoned him. You let him be on his own while you should have helped him. Should've carry the burden with Dean. 

After awhile, Dean still lays his head on your chest and you still stroke his hair to comfort him. You just wished there's something you could do for your twin. 

Suddenly, Dean's face came up close with you, directly in front of you and his lips were just inches from you and you can't help but stare at his pink lips. They look so soft. 

"You can kiss me if you want." 

You heard Dean says, a clear proof that he knows what you're thinking about. You blushed out of no where but still look at his lips. 

You're a virgin. And you've never even been kissed before. And better yet, Dean is your twin. You can't just kiss him. If you do that, there's no turning back. 

"Dean, I..."

You really wanted to. That craving came and you very much wants to feel him against you. 

Suddenly, you realize that maybe this is the answer. Maybe if you could comfort Dean, all of that sadness could go away and he can finally be happy. Besides,

You didn't mind losing your virginity to your own twin brother.

So you give in, leaning just a few inches to meet your lips against his and the two of you had a kiss, your very first kiss. You just gave him a pack yet he he held the back of your head and kissed you passionately again and slip his broad tongue into your mouth and you let out a moan, aroused by the action. 

Dean is so gentle. He kissed you, touched you and you felt so loved. You felt like you have given him the love that he deserved. Being more daring, you feel him through his clothes and he finally pull away, the two of you breathing heavily. 

"Let me do this, Dean. I want to do this for you." 

You whispered, and he look at you with disbelief.

"Are you sure?"

"Just please, let me take care of you tonight, Dean. Let me please you."

"Let me make you happy and brush away all of your sadness, like you did to us." 

You whispered, looking into his eyes in the dark with only just the moon to see. He hesitate for awhile, until he continue to kiss you and he pull away to take off his t shirt. You wanted to do the same, only to be stoped by Dean.

"I want to fuck you in this nightie, sis." 

He says, and you smiled. Dean must be liking this nightie, so you thought the next time you two are doing this, you'll might want to wear something similar. 

He took off everything until you see his large dick and you let out a gasp. That thing is too big, and you're not sure if it will fit inside you. 

"Don't worry. It will fit. Just relax, I'll take care of everything." 

He says, inching closer to you until you kneel on the bed as he sit down and you straddle him with your breast in front of his face. 

"No, Dean. I'll take care of you." 

You say, kissing him lightly and he eventually grab your breast and your nipple through your silk nightie. You gasped and squirm on him, making him moan from the silk rubbing his already hard dick. The two of you keep it on until Dean let your breast free and tease your nipple with his expert tongue and fingers. 

You felt so wet. So turned on by Dean and you're glad that you're losing it to your brother. You felt so love, so hot and needy. You let out another whimper as Dean let his hand went down and played with your clit. 

"I think you're ready." 

But then you protested.

"No, Dean. I want you to play with me some more!" 

You squealed, holding his big shoulders for support and he eventually let you off of him and you let out a grunt. 

"You want me to play with you more? Alright, let's do that." 

Dean whisper with a low voice, and immediately made you bend over and you thrust your hips toward him as he lift up your nightie. 

"You're so naughty. Wearing sexy nightie and a sexy panties just for me."

He whisper and push your panties to the side and suddenly you can feel his broad tongue flatten out as he lick you slit, making you gasp and he shoved his entire face on your pussy and you can hear the loud sound coming from his lips as you moan, liking this and feeling wet even more because of his scruff tickling your insides. 

"You like that, don't you baby?" 

He asked, as he pull away but continue doing it. You were about to cum when he pull away yet again and you look behind, begging for him already. 

"I want to see your face when you come."

He says, lying you down on the bed again as he came closer and kiss you, a moan escaped the two of you. You hugged him, comforting him again and before you know it, he lined himself at your entrance and that's where you realize that Dean is the one for you. 

Before you knew it, Dean's inside you, and your face twist from the pain. You cried silently and Dean pampered you with kisses and soon ease himself into you.

"Are you alright?" 

He asked, watching his sister in pain hurts him even more. He wished that he could do something for her at the moment, like she did for him.

"I'm alright, Dean. You can move."

You say, and before you know it Dean thrust into you slowly and lovingly, and the pain was still there, until it didn't anymore.

The pleasure increased and increased as the two of you fucking each other on the bed. You let out a loud moan, unable to stop it and didn't care that Sam heard. You can only pray that he's asleep. By now.

"Dean.... Dean!"

You mound out, your mouth opening. 

"Sammy will hear us. Sammy... Ah!"

You screamed as he hit you right on your spot and clawed his shoulder tightly, that you knew would've leave a mark.

"I don't give a fuck."

"I intended for him to hear you. For him to hear us."

He leaned in closer to your ear and whisper.

"So that he knows you're mine."

With that said, the two of you cum together and you swore you never felt such ecstasy before. When the two of you came together, his body was close to yours, hugging you tightly, even now.

His head is buried on your chest as the two of you take a deep breath, slowing down your heart rate from the taboo lust. 

You had just have sex... No, made love to Dean. Your own twin.

"Dean..." 

He hummed back, looking at your beautiful eyes and you give him a smile, brushing his hair yet again. 

"Do you feel better now?" 

He nod his head, rolling over and pull out of you slowly to spoon you into his arm, and the two of you grab a blanket and hugged together, feeling the sweat from your bodies. 

"Go to sleep, Dean."

You say, touching his cheek again as he stare into your eyes and smiled at you, hugging you close to him and fell asleep.

 

-

You wake up from Dean's voice, calling out to you.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

He greets you, looking into your eyes yet again as he brush your hair out of your face. You smiled back, wrapping your hand around his neck and the two of you kissed, a long, sweet one and then he pulled away.

"How was last night?" 

He asked, making you blush from the question.

"It was wonderful. Thank you." 

You say, sitting now and you winced, feeling the soreness and Dean looks so worried but you assured him that it's alright. He held you, making sure you're comfortable.

"No. It's me who's suppose to say that."

"Thank you. Thank you for making me feel better by giving away your most treasured garden."

"Thank you for giving me hope and assure me that I'm enough."

You smiled back at him, his rough hand touching your soft cheeks.

"But I want you to know, you're not a one time thing. I love you, (y/n) and I mean it."

"You're not some cheap thrills like the other women. You're precious to me, you know that?"

"I know, Dean."

He hug you again, and you pat his bare back lovingly. 

"I love you."

He confessed.

"I love you, too."

After that, the two of you get dressed and shower together in your bathroom. Getting dressed and all, the two of you walk out of your room and into the kitchen to see Sam already making breakfast and reading a newspaper while drinking coffee.

"Hey, Sammy!"

He pat Sam's back so hard that it made him jump. You smiled at your little brother, going to make tea and bringing it to the table and sitting beside Dean.

The two of you sit so closely to each other that it had your arms brushed against each other, earning a laugh that made Sam look at the two to you. After everyone's finished eating, you walk with Dean to the living room, but Sam stayed in the kitchen by himself.

After the two of you are gone, he rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle.

"I can't believe the two of them did it last night."


End file.
